


Sorry But I Love You (REMAKE)

by Itachi_S_Lucius



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Uke Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke's back. Simple as that, his conquest: Naruto. The night of his return the two teammates have "it" resulting in some rather interesting.... Problems.... But they're the golden couple! So what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A peaceful blond walked down one of the many roads of Konaha, a stirring in his gut. Many would call this instinct, or perhaps it was just the gone off milk he drank that very morning. But said blond was starting to feel as if something bad was going to happen. Of course he had no proof of this, but he had never second guessed his gut instinct. This time would be no different. The blond was interrupted from his thoughts as a young man -though older then said blond- yelled out his name from back the way he had come. 

"Naruto!" The blond had already turned to face the man, this man was none other than Umino Iruka, his academy teacher, and his main father figure. Naruto laughed as his adopted father figure ran up to him -Kakashi was always saying that the man need more exercise to help build up his stamina, Naruto had ran away when the man explained exactly why he need more stamina.-

"Yo! Iruka-sensei!" He greeted. Waving his arm lazily over his head, and smiling brightly. There was just the slightest amount of mischievousness in those blue eyes however, as Naruto began to contemplate how exactly he would get the man to buy him some ramen. 

Maybe, just this one time his instincts were wrong....

Meanwhile Outside Of Konoha

A dark figure approached the gates of Konoha, his black eyes focus on the supposed "guarded" sections. Finding no one there, said figure made his way into the village, his body immediately relaxing as he crossed inside. It was just plain relieving to be back in his home village. The figure walked past few citizens, to encased in their conversations to pay him any attention. The figure turned to walk down the riverside, as to avoid most of the population, he wasn't sure on his status inside the village at the moment. He could be welcomed back with awaiting arms, or an S-Rank missing nin, he couldn't be sure, so caution was heavily needed. He would have to henge if he wanted to stray farther into the village. 

The man however had not expected to meet one of his old acquaintances, a fair girl -woman?- named Hyuuga Hinata. The dark figure vaguely noted her change in appearance, but the thing that he found intriguing was the way her eyes, though downcast, looked for more matured than when he had left. She had in most cases been training to become the new clan head, so he wasn't to surprised to see the newfound maturity there. Another thing that clicked within his first few seconds of seeing her, was the fact that she used to have a crush on a certain blond-haired idiot. 

It took her a few more moments to notice him, and when she did, her eyes showed traces of fear. 

"S-S-Sasuke-kun..." She stammered, said man nodded slightly, his face impassive, but internally he was scowling at the fact that the girl still stammered, especially when he had seen so much more maturity in her lavender eyes. 

"Where's Naruto?" He questioned, getting straight to the point, he didn't want to spend anymore time in this -little- girls company if she was just going to stutter continually. She gaped at him, and glared -or what Sasuke thought was an attempt at a glare- before her veins popped up from around her eyes and the Bakugan came up again, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she did so. Sasuke simply smirked at the look, she was way to easy. 

"I won't let you harm Naruto!" Sasuke was slightly taken aback by her strange frustrated tone, and increased protectiveness in her eyes, but he quickly retained his composer and glared at the offending female. 

He didn't get the chance to retaliate however, as a large, fast, orange blob zoomed past the girl, Sasuke grunted. 'Convenient timing idiot.' 

"Tch, dobe, how can you possibly think you could find me in the whole of the fire nation, and not see me right beside you, in the middle of Konoha?" His voice was mocking, but there was a good amount of actual curiosity there. The orange blob had stopped running as soon as he heard the raven's voice, his posture stiff, and a blank look on his face. He looked up slowly, his eyes widening when he realized that it was in fact the real Sasuke, and not his mind playing tricks on him. He swore he could hear his heart singing from deep inside his chest. Hell he thought Sasuke could even hear it for a moment thanks to the Uchiha's large smirk. He tried to control himself as quickly as possible but he felt as if pins and needles were stabbing at his mind. 

"Sasuke...Why are-no Who- no What?" He really was cursing himself, Kyuubi was now laughing at him through their mind link. He had never wanted to kick the fox more. Suddenly he felt as if he was losing his balance, he stumbled over from his stationary point and nearly fell face first to the awaiting ground, when two arms grabbed him underneath the arms. Instinctively he looked up, only to meet with calm onyx eyes. His heart thudded in his chest, and his mind suddenly supplied him with a sudden wave of anger as the Uchiha pushed him onto his feet once more. 

"WHAT THE FUCK UCHIHA?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?! SHOULDN'T YOU BE OFF SOMEWHERE KILLING-" He was interrupted as a cold pair of lips met his own. And his mind only registered that Sasuke was kissing him. It was strange, it wasn't like their other two experiences, which were rather forceful and accidental, this one was soft, and dare he say it almost sweet. But that was impossible because everyone knew Sasuke Uchiha didn't do sweet not candy, not meals, and most definitely not kissing. Or at least that's what most people had believed back when Sasuke was still in the village, and thirteen. 

Suddenly Sasuke pulled away, making a slight smacking sound as he did so, which in turn made the surprised blond gasp. The raven smirked for a moment, before his face became impassive and he turned to the Hyuuga heiress.

"Do not tell anyone about this understand?" Hinata dutifully nodded and turned back towards the way she had come. Naruto was still whining, Sasuke much to the blonds charging, smirked at him once more. "I would love to kiss you all night dobe, but I- we have some business to attend to first." Naruto nodded, and Sasuke couldn't help the thought 'now this is going to be interesting.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok Sasuke-bastard! Let's go!" Naruto was so happy that he began yelling right next to Sasuke to Sasuke's ear. The raven didn't seem to mind, a small smile drifting upon his face. The eager blond jumped up, and began pulling the young Uchiha towards the main village road, pointing in the direction with a shaking tan finger. Quickly the Uchiha henged himself as to not attract attention, and simply followed slowly behind, as Naruto let go of his arm, he vaguely missed the warmth but put that thought out of his mind for the time being. 

"Hey Naruto..." A kind, almost overly sweet -though not as sweet as Hinata- obviously female voice cut through the beautiful tension of the two teammates reunion. Sasuke scowled. Naruto of course, ever the kind friend turned towards the voice, to find a smiling brunette with two small buns in her hair, drawing attention to her face and wide brown eyes. 

"Oh, hey Tenten! What's up?" She smiled at him, casually, but Sasuke knew something else was on her mind, he wasn't sure what however. He started a run down in his mind trying to find some hidden memory, as to where he had seen the look she was giving Naruto before. It came to him as she spoke again. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me? If you're available that is." Sasuke suddenly remembered where he'd seen the look in her eyes at that moment, a clouding realization that he didn't like. Sakura, he'd seen that look in Sakura's eyes when she had mockingly asked Naruto out and pierced his poor little pre-teen heart with her cold treatment on said 'date.' He turned to the female, his thoughts less than pleasant as he stared at her with cold eyes. He might view Naruto as a love-interest, but more than anything he was the raven's best friend, and he would be damned before he let another cold act such as that, hurt his friend once more.

"He is otherwise engaged, and will be for the foreseeable future. Now go away." He used a mocking shooing motion with his arms and hands for effect. Yet no sympathy, or humor coloured his tone as he did this, and he just knew Naruto would not let it slide later on. Still he did not regret it, even if he got an earful later. The girl -she was not a woman after all; he measured people on their mental maturity and not their physical maturity, and she: was not mature in his eyes.- She turned to him, her gaze burning as it would be, on anyone else; barely even warmed his skin. Her fists rested on her hips, and she leaned down, and obvious attempt to show her cleavage, which he had not noticed until now were showing, and the top button of her half-kimono shirt undone in an obvious attempt to gain attention from males. It didn't work on him. 

"And who are you?" She asked haughtily, seemingly annoyed her breast trick was not having the desired effect. He allowed himself a smirk, as he stared directly into her eyes, no challenge in his obsidian orbs, because there was none to win. he bent down ever so slightly, just close enough to her level to be able to whisper easily into her ear. 

"The one who will end you, if you and your little friends don't stop tormenting my best friend, with your oh-so-amusing game of cat and mouse." He pulled away from her ear, but remained close. She wore a face of barely masked fury, and he smiled at it, she had gall after all. He looked her in the eyes once more, the smile turning into a cruel and almost twisted smirk. "Understood?" He made his eyes flash, his clans ever famous sharingan spinning then disappearing in only a second. But it was enough for her to turn bleach white and step back, her once challenging brown eyes now wide and fear filled. He cocked his head to the side, a necessary fake innocence, that was more cruel and taunting than innocent. She stepped away hesitantly, as if he was a wild animal that you needed to be slow and cautious around, which he may as well been. She managed a shallow nod. It was enough for the Uchiha as he straightened his posture and usual perfect poker-face, back once more. He turned back to the startled sunny blond and grabbed his arm, pulling him away. 

He looked back over his shoulder, and saw Tenten standing there fear still clear through her -now- foggy brown eyes. He smirked to himself. 'Good.'


	3. Chapter 3

Behind the two, Tenten stood, her posture stiff and frightened, her eyes staring vacantly into nothing. Yet she felt a strange new determination rise within her. Sasuke was back, and this meant a celebration among the girls. She had to go share this new. But something was standing in her minds way. And she didn’t like it, Sasuke was back that she was sure, but he didn’t seem to be all back, she had seen it, in his eyes, insanity. And it was raw and pure, and dangerous. She may not like Naruto -though if you asked her why she wouldn’t be able to give you a clear answer.- She may not like him, but she was worried about him. This wasn’t the same Sasuke they had all known and sort of liked. This Sasuke was an Uchiha who got what he wanted, damned the consequences, and killed anybody or anything along the way. He had probably even killed Orochimaru, given the state of his smirk. Oh yes, she knew she would have to tell everyone that the youngest Uchiha was back, but it would not be in good tidings. 

Sasuke and Naruto

Naruto was swimming with glee, his face alight with the brightest smile in his arsenal, and his hands shook with excitement. Just far too happy his best friend was back to give a care about the raven pulling him along. Obviously he knew he would have to tell the Hokage -he knew she would be less than pleased.- But he also knew he didn’t have to tell her right away. 

Sasuke stopped abruptly, and Naruto was clumsy enough to crash into his back. He blushed as the raven gave him a look, embarrassment shining clear as day on his checks. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t unfamiliar to leering looks. It was however, rare that they were so intense. It became quite obvious to what the raven hinted at, when a smirk crawled onto his lips in a delicate, yet very obviously sinful way. Naruto was struck with a shameful and sudden desire that one really shouldn’t feel for their best friend. But he didn’t say anything, far too embarrassed to dare. 

“You know what Naruto? How about we go have some of our own fun. Wait to see the old woman later?” The blond though blushing from the suggestion leaned into the -current redhead- and moaned lowly, more of a growl on Kyuubi’s end than anything human. Sasuke couldn’t resist messaging the broad shoulders as Naruto started purring on the other’s side. A fierce tension between them as they made their way over to Naruto’s. “I thought so…”

A Unknown Location

“Sasuke-kun is back!” A loud yell rose up from inside a comfortably rich appearing house on the better-off side of Konaha. The parents within the house didn’t even stir in their sleep at the sound. Far too used to it then they should be comfortable. The girl in question was talking on the phone with a long time friend, but they were unsually, talking about normal things girl’s usually did while this late in the evening. They were talking about boy’s. The other one on the line, far more cautious of her parents was speaking in hushed tones, and was also the only person besides Naruto who knew that the youngest Uchiha was inside Konaha’s walls. Well now she wasn’t. She had upon arriving at home called the pink haired girl from Rookie nine’s team seven, perhaps not the smartest call on her hand, but the only way as she reasoned. Sasuke as she had met him that very night, did not seem stable, and worry for her friend and the village had washed over her in waves. Sakura however had no such concerns, and was barely listening when the brunette explained how she had stumbled upon her former teammate.

“I saw him and Naruto walking down the street together. He was henged as a rather plain looking man to be honest. But-” Sakura had stopped listening at this point, missing the rather frantic warning on Tenten’s part. But, even as she ignored the warning.  Her ears stayed open for any other mention of Sasuke. Still her long time fixation. Even with Sai in the picture. She cut of her friends current sentence with a sharp tongue. Not asking, but demanding.

“Do you know where he is now?” Tenten’s breath hitched, unsure. 

“I’m not certain, but probably at Naruto’s place.” The pink-head nodded to herself, her expression nonexistent. Of course, him and Naruto would want to catch up.Yet her own reasoning slipped into itself, folding in, and hesitation and doubt crawled like wiggling maggots into her gut and heart. Jealousy spiking up a flare in her, that she had never quite managed to control, even as a kid with a longing crush. She did as she could to fight the feeling off, and hung up the phone, her expression still vacant as she crawled into bed under the darkness of her room. She whispered to herself, something dark, and possessive in her tone that she herself even as she spoke it; failed to hear. 

“I’ll get him back. Welcome him. Welcome him. A deep dark stranger. His love on my heart shall soon linger. As soon as this vow be known, our souls be deeply sown.” Green eyes hid behind long delicate lashes as her mind drifted.  And slumber overtook her in it’s chilling grasp, memories of her own crime escaping her mind as she drifted.

Morning at the Uzumaki Residence

Naruto woke to the morning surprised at himself. Unlike normally he woke with sunshine in his mind, and a smile on his face. For a moment he had forgotten why. Then he smelt the pancakes, and his memory returned, the smile on his face grew ever brighter in its radiance. He turned to the window, where bright sunlight filtered through the curtainless glass. His mind wandering into pleasant pastures. Yet as he moved to get up, easing the white sheet they had used as covering from his form, the morning turned quickly pain filled. 

‘Ugh, Sasuke, damn fucking bastard.’ Hopefully the sore edge in his back and other areas he daren't mention would go away in a few minutes, or hours. He didn’t know which, obviously he hoped for the former.  ‘Shit, now I won’t be able to enjoy this amazing day! Ugh, Sasuke-bastard!’  


End file.
